Raktio
History Read before hand: this is a very much WIP thing and will be for a long time before I even have the history rooted enough for my likings so there will be plenty of gaps for a while. Far/Post-Future Tech (FFT or PFT) Raktio achieves Intergalactic travel among other highly sophisticated technologies, and at this point contains thousands of fleets. Future Tech (FT) After watching their planet finally get destroyed what had brought them life for so long the Rakton ships all joined at the rendezvous point where they discussed what to do and the decision was initially made to go and search for a new home world. Shortly after they encountered another civilization, the Kharnii, a violent race which came to conquer the stars. The Kharn with the advantage of a powerful starfleet hunted down the Rakton ships which were not armed. The war progressed this way for a long time and quickly Rakton developed tactics for surprising the Kharnii warships when they attempted to board them. For the most part whenever a Kharnii ship approached the Rakton ships either surrendered and waited for the Kharnii ship to send massive amounts of troops over to capture, or just ran for it with faster FTL & Sublight engines. Later the war turned when the Raktons manged to finally equip a fleet with MACs, missiles, and defensive measures. Eventually the Raktons pushed back the Kharnii and showered their worlds with nuclear fusion and large asteroids. After the war there was a long time of peace where Raktio was able to develop into a nomadic warrior race who decided to forego taking a homeworlds. The Kharnii's technolgy wasn't much more advanced than theirs, but the Raktons did salvage and reverse engineer a couple of things including artificial gravity. Post-Modern Tech (PMT) Due to circumstances they skipped over what we consider modern technology, jumping from a short period of steam power to electric power, several reasons constitute to this including since they didn't have nearly anything close to the amount of oil buried in our planet as well as innovation proved to be faster with Ra'tzekoy than with Humans. However after discovering that the blue giant they were orbiting was dying and soon enough bake the planet's surface to nothing but rock despite it's powerful magnetic field, a push for faster than light travel compelled scientists to develop a faster than light engine. Reuniting under a single name, Raktio, the entire spiecies stuck together scientists to develop a faster than light engine. Past Tech (PT) The Ra'tzekio species originally started out as many individual tribes which would occasionally rough up each other over territory and relied on sharp claws, teeth and natural weapons. The tribes were eventually united under one symbol of the tribe Raktio forming a single subcontinental wide empire. Because it became a single empire the tribes started working together and technological progress increased substantially. Despite increasing technology the Ra'tzekoy also kept their environment in good condition, mostly because they lived in the giant trees, and only were starting to dare go to ground level for long lengths where the worst of the worst predators were. Later the discovery of other continents led to the creation of varies countries which each had their own continent. Category:Raktio Category:Ra'tzekio